Data throughput of multi-Gbps over wireless communication links together with substantially improved spectrum and energy efficiency have led to utilization of the radio spectrum above 6 GHz for indoor and outdoor applications in 5G cellular mobile systems, local multipoint distribution services, cellular backhaul and intra-cell communication systems. Due to the high path and penetration losses, in particular at frequency bands with millimeter wavelengths, antenna beamforming plays an important role in establishing and maintaining a robust communication link. To perform beamforming, the communicating transmitter, receiver, and transceiver determine and continuously maintain an optimal aligned pair of receive and transmit antenna sectors that optimize signal quality and throughput. Each determination of the optimal aligned pair of receive and transmit antenna sectors involves a process that can take several milliseconds.